


Go for the Gold

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Good Vibrations [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caitlin and Cisco are soulmates okay?, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Killer Frost ships Killervibe, Prompt Fic, Romance, Surprise Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After an uncomfortable encounter with a drunk at the club, Cisco and Caitlin find themselves in a unique position to alter their relationship. But will they take advantage of the opportunity?
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Good Vibrations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363
Kudos: 11





	Go for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Jay/Caitlin and Julian/Caitlin never happened in this AU because Jay is an evil psycho and Julian thought he needed to "fix" her Killer Frost issue. Both of those romances leave a bad taste in my mouth and I'm beyond sick of the weak, toxic romances the Flash writers keep giving my girl. If Killervibe doesn’t happen in the show, I’m suing DC.😤

* * *

"Are you ready to hit the road?" Cisco looked at his best friend who seemed a bit tired. They decided to go to the club to celebrate the five year anniversary of the day they met. It had been a busy day for them both at Star Labs, and unfortunately, they had to cancel their reservations at Antonio's. Instead they got takeout from Big Belly Burger.

After finishing their greasy meal, they decided to go to the club and dance away the calories - Caitlin's words, not his. Cisco even convinced her to have a jello shot with him in celebration, but they both ended up drinking six. Luckily, he could vibe her home, so she didn’t have to worry about driving while being inebriated.

Caitlin's hands were clammy and she felt the call of nature. "Yeah. Just let me go to the restroom first." She patted his arm, slid off her stool and headed for the door that said "ladies". Once inside, she used the toilet, but her thoughts were bouncing around the entire time.

She was positive that no one knew, but she’d had feelings for Cisco for a while now. After Ronnie, she figured there was no other man who could ever measure up, but she’d been mistaken. Cisco had been a constant for her, always looking out for her wellbeing and bringing her back to the team when she left them twice.

In her eyes, she had done him wrong more than anyone by running out when things got too difficult to handle. She couldn’t excuse her mistakes, but she did want to make up for them. When they got Barry back from the speed force, she promised everyone that she’d never leave them again. If she felt like things were too hard, she’d call Barry or Cisco - mostly Cisco.

Cisco was the kind of friend who’d drop everything and come running if you asked him. Well, since he had powers of his own, he could just vibe into her apartment if she needed. He’d been so concerned about getting her back, telling her that all of the memories he cherished most were of her. 

He was also unflinchingly loyal to her, even when she left him behind. The more she thought about the times they spent together, the more she was certain that he must care for her on a deeper level than friends.

_When are you going to stop being a scared little rabbit and tell him that you're crazy about him?_ Killer Frost cackled. _He has a nice ass too. I bet he’s amazing in bed._

Her icy alter ego knew all about her feelings for Cisco and had been hounding her to say something to him for months. Caitlin argued with her, claiming that she was waiting for the right opportunity, but Frost was right. She _was_ scared of rejection, humiliation or possibly ruining her friendship with Cisco.

If there was one thing that frightened her, it was the chance of losing Cisco as a friend. Even though she cared for him, she’d rather keep him as a friend for the rest of her life than have him as a lover.

The funny thing was he had a crush on her when they first met, but she was in a relationship with Ronnie at the time, so any chance of a romance between herself and Cisco was impossible. If she had an inkling that her best friend loved her as more than a friend now, she’d be motivated to speak up.

_You make life more complicated than it has to be, Caity,_ murmured Frost with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, running a hand through her hair.

After washing her hands, Caitlin exited the restroom and headed in the direction of her best friend. He was still at the bar, watching for her. When he saw her coming, he turned to the bartender to pay him money for their drinks.

For a moment, she paused. "It’s not a big deal. Plenty of friendships have developed into romance. It doesn’t have to be a big drama. Just tell him how you feel." She breathed in and out a few times before moving forward again. Only this time, someone stopped her.

"Hey, baby. Why are you in such a hurry?" A man with strong alcohol on his breath grabbed her by the arm. His touch was sweaty and she recoiled immediately, uncomfortable by his forwardness and the leer in his eyes.

"Get your hands off of me. I don’t even know you." She scowled at him and shoved his hands away.

"Aw, well, we can change that easily. Wanna come back to my place? I could show you a good time."

"No, now buzz off!" She felt Frost's agitation and hoped that this wouldn’t result in a brawl. The last thing she needed was for people to think her alter ego was stirring up trouble.

Unfortunately, the guy didn’t get the message and actually had the gall to get angry about her refusal. "What makes you so special, bitch? I could have a dozen chicks like you at the snap of my fingers!"

"Get away from her!" Cisco's voice boomed as he stormed over to them. Caitlin's heart leapt at the sight of him, grateful that he noticed her situation.

"And why should I?" The creep sneered.

Ignoring Frost's pleas to knee the guy in the balls, Caitlin moved to stand beside to her best friend, taking hold of his arm. Before she could even think about the next words that came out of her mouth, she blurted out, "Because he’s my boyfriend."

She didn’t have to see Cisco's face to know that he was staring at her in surprise. His body tensed up, the muscles in his arm tightening. Maybe she had said the wrong thing, but she really wanted this jerk to stop bothering her.

"Yeah, right. This squirt is your man? That sounds a little convenient."

"Squirt?! I’ll show you a squirt." Caitlin's nostrils flared as she grabbed Cisco's collar, pulled him to her and planted a hard kiss on his lips. He gasped into the kiss, but didn’t pull away - a good sign, she hoped.

The smooch only lasted for a few moments, but Caitlin knew she’d never forget how he moved his mouth against hers. Delicious heat from the feel of Cisco's body on hers made her heart pound and a rush of desire surge down to her core. She had no idea he was such a good kisser!

When they pulled apart, they stared at one another in a daze, as if they were the only ones in the room. She licked her lips and forced herself to glare at the other guy who looked pretty embarrassed right now. "Got it?" She said harshly.

"Y-yeah. I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to scam on your girl." He babbled something else they didn’t hear and scrambled away.

Cisco cleared his throat. "That was unexpected."

"I know. I hope I didn’t overstep a boundary. That guy was just creepy and he wouldn’t leave me alone, so I figured if he thought we were a couple, he’d stop hounding me."

"No, no. It’s fine. I’m happy to help. If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s arrogant drunks who,push themselves on women." He picked up her clutch, which had fallen on the ground during the encounter. Handing it to her, he sent her an awkward smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Caitlin walked with her best friend out of the club, eyes darting at him from time to time to see if she could gauge his feelings. When they were on the sidewalk, he touched his lips with his forefinger. She wasn’t sure if that was because he enjoyed the kiss or because he was trying to wipe away the sensation of it.

_Stop being a wimp and ask him how he feels!_ _This teenage romance shit is getting old!_ Frost yelled at her and she winced from the volume of her voice.

Caitlin chewed her lip as they reached an empty alley and Cisco opened a breach to the living room of her apartment. They both stepped through it and neither of them said anything for a moment. His eyes finally met hers and he spoke so quietly that she almost didn’t hear him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Well, here was her moment of truth. "Because I needed to scare off that creep and...I wanted to. For a long time actually."

His eyes lit up and a slow smile spread across his handsome face. "Seriously?"

"Mmhm. I’ve been thinking about you...about us, a lot. I was wondering if maybe you could see our friendship becoming something more?" Caitlin did her best to remain still, but her body still shook slightly from excitement. She didn’t even have to hear his response to know what his answer would be. The look in his eyes was telling enough, but she waited anyway. Goodness knows they both had done their fair share of that.

"I never thought you’d ask that, but that’s what I get for thinking." He laughed and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

She wasted no time in reciprocating the embrace. "I hope you’ve learned your lesson then."

"Oh, I have. I will never assume to know what’s going on in your mind again." He brushed his lips to her temple.

"Words every woman loves to hear," came her sleepy reply.

"We have the worst timing. It’s past midnight and all I want to do is stay up talking to you, but we’re both tired and we have work in the morning." He rubbed her back and she hummed in approval.

"Yeah, I think those jello shots are starting to have an affect on me." Caitlin yawned and pulled back so she could stretch. "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow." Her eyelids were heavy, but she managed a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight." He turned to create another breach, but her hand touched his shoulder.

"Wait. Stay with me. We can have breakfast in the morning."

She didn’t have to ask him twice. "Okay. I’ll just get my pajamas." He opened a breach, but paused. "Maybe we can shower together too?" He knew it way too early to ask that, but he couldn’t resist.

"If I don’t have a headache tomorrow, sure." She sent him a sultry, drunken smile and walked in the direction of her bedroom as she unbuttoned her blouse, letting it slid down her arms. "Don’t be too long."

Cisco stared at her swinging hips and placed a hand on his heart. "Dios, mio. This woman will be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
